1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of security devices, and more particularly to a novel garment rack having the capability of permitting the removing of a single item while other items on the rack will be in a locked position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a variety of garment racks has been in use which provide an elongated bar in which a plurality of slots have been formed for the purpose of holding the hook of hangers on which garments are displayed. In order to inspect the garment, the customer may raise the hook through the open slot for removal from the storage rack. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such a conventional storage system, which stems largely from the fact that a customer may remove several garments on hangers from the rack at the same time. This has created a security problem and encourages theft whereby multiple garments can be grasped by unauthorized personnel and removed from the rack in a short period of time.
Therefore, it is very desirable to provide a storage rack for a multiplicity of garments on hangers whereby only a single garment can be removed from the rack at one time while the remaining garments are in a locked and secure position.